


【MarkMin】胡闹-pwp一发完结

by Bomi



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomi/pseuds/Bomi
Summary: PWP，Phone Sex，道具，OOC，注意避雷。





	【MarkMin】胡闹-pwp一发完结

电话声响起的时候罗渽民还在睡，他迷迷糊糊接起电话，看了一眼是李马克就放心地开了免提，用气声含含糊糊嗯了一下。

“还没醒？”李马克的声音听起来并不明亮，罗渽民像兔子一样本能地意识到什么，渐渐清醒过来。

“被你叫醒啦，”罗渽民在被子里翻了个身，对着话筒没好气地说，“你干嘛呢。”

“飞机晚点。你记得我今天出国吗？”

“怎么？检查作业啊李老师，”罗渽民坐起来倚着床头，“那你记得我这两天通宵录节目吗，好不容易睡个懒觉… … 你给我打电话干嘛。”

“宝宝…”李马克沉着嗓子声音不大却清晰地传来，“… …我很想你。”

罗渽民听出李马克语气里的不耐烦和隐约的怒火，他太了解李马克了，前因后果稍微一联系就明白了事情原委。

他光着脚下床，踩在柔软的长毛地毯里去衣柜拿衣服，手机取消了外放被贴在耳边，声音轻飘飘落进李马克的耳朵里，“不会是因为没有我，你自己在洗手间撸了十分钟都没撸出来吧？”

听筒那边沉默了，罗渽民从衣柜深处摸出李马克上次留着这里还没洗的衬衣和裤子，三两下换好躺回床上，嘴巴靠近话筒继续说道，“哥哥，我现在穿着你的衣服躺在床上哦，我一个人。”

那边还是没有声音，罗渽民也不急，他知道李马克已经动情了，现在要做的只有等待，像捕猎的狮子，静候猎物先行。罗渽民一手扶着电话不做声，一手伸进衬衫里开始抚摸自己，从腰侧滑到前胸又滑下去，轻轻地薄薄地掠过细滑的皮肤，仿佛李马克落在他身上的炽热目光，似有若无。

“把裤子脱了。”性事的另一位男主角终于下达了第一声指令，罗渽民听话照做，还不忘汇报着进度。

“解开扣子了，只有一只手好难脱，只能在床上慢慢扭着把裤子蹭下去。”裤子褪到脚踝，两条光滑的腿暴露在空气里，“哥哥你知道吗，这是上次你留在我这儿的衣服，因为沾上了精液所以你叫我洗干净再还给你。我还没有洗哦，所以上面都是哥哥的味道。”

李马克完全能想象到罗渽民现在的色情样子，仿佛看到他的宝贝就在眼前，扭着身子撒娇，表情欲而不俗。情热灭顶冲击着李马克，甚至有点头昏脑涨，他的手臂青筋暴起，半敞的裤裆里抬头的阴茎火热地跳动着，李马克手伸下去把硬物握住，学着罗渽民惯用的手法一下下轻重相间地撸动着。

“现在要我亲你吗？”罗渽民愉悦短促地笑起来，自顾自地讲着，“你就待着不要动，我来亲你。先亲亲哥哥的鼻子，在哥哥鼻尖上咬一口，再亲哥哥下巴，哥哥今天胡渣没有刮干净哦，最后亲亲嘴，哥哥的嘴唇好软，稍微一用力就撬开了，哥哥的舌头也好软，又好热。我舔了哥哥几下，哥哥就把主动权抢过去了。哥哥一直吸吮我的舌头，像小狗似的不知道停。我喘不上气了把哥哥推开，哥哥看着我，我也看着哥哥，那我们下面要做什么呢？”

李马克手里的性器在罗渽民淫秽的措辞下暴涨，他粗喘着气，哑着嗓子，“把我的手指舔湿，自己扩张。”

罗渽民自己的性器也在内裤下半勃了起来，他把手机放在枕头边上，重新点开外放，一手伸进嘴里想象着是李马克在挑弄他的舌头，一手按上了鼓鼓囊囊的下体。

呜咽的嗯哼声和翻搅的水啧声很快传来，李马克开始捏弄根部的囊袋，把玩一样揉搓着它们。他已经硬得不行，再撸动阴茎可能就会承受不住地射出来，明明之前自己想象着渽民的样子自慰的时候这家伙十分抵抗拒绝交代，怎么现在罗渽民几句话就兴奋成这样。但是在插入前就缴械显然不是什么值得骄傲的事情，李马克稳了稳情绪，开口责问，“这么喜欢我的手指吗？手指不够的话，还可以吃点别的。”

罗渽民弓起身子，摸上后穴，“小心我下次咬你。”

“你舍得吗？”这下李马克也笑了起来，接着命令道，“把床头柜最下面抽屉里的润滑剂和跳蛋拿出来。”

罗渽民蹭到床边伸手把东西拿出来，李马克接着说，“润滑自己做好，把跳蛋塞进去，开低档，没有我的允许不许高潮。”

罗渽民翻白眼心想你人都不在还这么霸道，嘴上却甜甜地应着知道啦。所有工作做好，他跪趴在床上摇了摇屁股，嘴唇又凑近话筒像小妖精给老公吹耳旁风似的说道，“哥哥是不是已经忍不了了，人家那里现在又软又湿，哥哥随时可以插进来啦。”

“是你忍不了了吧，别急现在就干你。”李马克重新握住阴茎，“跪好了吗，屁股抬高点，我进来了。”他说完闭眼仰头靠在门上，想象着罗渽民湿热嫩滑的穴肉紧紧裹在他的柱身上，因为猛烈撞击变红的屁股努力吞吐着自己的性器，快速强劲不知尽头的抽插把甬道的每一层褶皱都操开。罗渽民就乖乖匍匐在他身下，配合着节奏浪荡地摇晃着身体，让李马克的每一次进入都埋到最深。

李马克的手从臀部抚上，抓揉拍打了几下，滑到腰间。他的宝贝最近瘦了，腰上可爱的小肉消失了，凸显了盈盈一握的脆弱手感。李马克想，这段细腰需要更爱怜疼惜地对待，否则稍不留神就会碎在手里，虽然现在被欲望冲昏头脑的他想做的就是毫无顾忌地掐紧这截腰肢，永无止境地在罗渽民体内射精、勃起、抽插、再射精。

“哥哥… …哥哥你在干嘛呀。”罗渽民的声音晕着情韵染着哭腔，十分难耐地催促着李马克给予回应。体内的跳蛋被悄悄调大了频率，阴茎顶端濡出透明黏腻的液体，撸动的手有点酸疼，可是电话对面的男人好像只顾着自己爽根本忘了他，罗渽民隐隐生气，“你…嗯… 哥哥摸摸我嘛。”

李马克的汗滑下来滴在手机上湿漉漉的，他克制射精的欲望闷吭出声，“要我摸哪里。”

“这还要问啊！”罗渽民把跳蛋调到最大，松开身前的性器，拉扯过堆在脚边的李马克的裤子，想象是李马克有力高热的手在抚慰身体，粗糙的布料狠狠摩擦过裸露的身体。“哥哥先抓了我的脚腕，顺着腿侧摸了上来，掐了好几下大腿都掐青了，还低头亲我的腰窝… …”

“现在转过来面对着我，就着连接的姿势，我的东西在你身体里每个角落都开拓了个遍，喜欢不喜欢。”李马克接过罗渽民的话。

“喜欢喜欢喜欢，嗯… 哥哥… …亲我，我要哥哥亲我… …”

李马克知道现在的罗渽民一定双眼迷离情不自禁地嘟起嘴巴索求一个榨干所有氧气的深吻，汗水已经打湿了他的额发，秀气漂亮的性器高昂着，跳蛋嗡嗡地拨动着那根圣洁和淫荡的边界线。

“那我亲亲你，亲宝宝的眼睛，亲宝宝的鼻子，亲宝宝的耳垂… 宝宝着急了，要我摸摸他，那就… … 那就摸宝宝的胸，宝宝的胸怎么又大了？奶尖一碰就颤栗着也要亲呢… …”

就算是真枪实干地滚床单李马克也很少说这些话，也不知道今天是这么了。罗渽民听的情动又心动，拽过被子把自己整个裹进去，仿佛李马克紧紧抱着他在耳边絮语。他伴着李马克断断续续的低诉发狠蹂躏着自己的胸部，白花花的软肉稍微用力就从指缝间溢出来，红豆粒般的乳尖被磨蹭的硬挺肿胀，像颗饱满的樱桃点缀在奶白冰淇淋上。

“射哪里？”李马克问道，罗渽民摸下自己的性器也快到了，于是不情不愿放过被折磨出道道红印的胸部，转而握住涨紫的性器快速地套弄着。

“哥哥你要射了吗？我要和你一起。”

“好，跳蛋还在吗，现在可以调到最大了。”

“嗯，一直好好夹着呢，像夹哥哥的宝贝一样好好夹着呢。”

“Fuck…”李马克咒骂一声，差点因为罗渽民这句话直接高潮，“宝宝要我射哪里？”

“哥哥喜欢哪里都可以。”

“那你转过来，我要射你嘴里。”

罗渽民就真的听话的调整姿势，重新跪趴在床上仿佛跪在李马克两腿间正在给人口交，他手不忘安抚自己的性器，后穴已经被玩弄的敏感到了极致，爱欲只消一点火星便可燎原。他开口，溢出的都是呻吟，“哥哥… 你… 太大了，我吞不下去…呜呜呜，我帮你舔舔，好不好？”

“没关系，宝宝今天已经做得很好了，捏捏宝宝的脸蛋，宝宝只要乖乖含着就好了。”

李马克脑海中清晰放映着半个月前最后一次肌肤相亲时，罗渽民为他口交的样子，因为粗暴摩擦而殷红的嘴唇和含着失控生理泪水的向上望来的明亮眼睛。

“嗯…啊… …”高潮的那一刻李马克感觉自己差点窒息，接着新鲜的氧气急速涌来拯救了他的理智。李马克大口大口呼吸着，咽下口水湿润干涩的喉咙，喑哑的声音里掺着余韵未散的慵懒，“宝宝，你射了么？”

罗渽民筋疲力尽地嗯了一声，习惯性软乎乎地撒起娇来，“哥哥，老公，你要不要再亲亲我。”

李马克肩膀夹着手机，两手去撕卫生纸擦干痕迹，“好，亲，乖乖，亲亲你，我爱你。”

傻死了，罗渽民抬眼扫了一圈发现最近的卫生纸居然在窗台上，干脆就拿李马克的裤子擦了，反正都要自己洗。

“宝宝，还在吗？”没得到回应的李马克追问道。

“在啊，不然能去哪儿。”

“你都没说爱我… …”罗渽民惊讶地发现李马克的语气中居然带着一点没要到糖的委屈。

“我不爱你，”罗渽民慢悠悠地说，“我不爱你我陪你胡闹，你知不知道志晟那个行程今天回来，随时都可能撞破他的马克哥的白日宣淫。”

李马克笑了纠正道，“撞破你的白日宣淫。”

“好啊你，我是为了谁？谁一大早给我打电话的？李马克你别以为… …”

“知道了，我爱你。”

… …

所以说和李马克这种人谈恋爱真的是考验心里承受能力，总是在意想不到的地方害羞，又总是在出乎意料的时间直球。

罗渽民哼了一声表达自己听到了，拽起还挂在身上的李马克的衬衣遮住脸，只露出红透了的耳廓。

半晌，他把手机拿过来，嘴唇贴上话筒，像在亲吻他最爱的人。

“我更爱你。”

FIN.


End file.
